poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action
Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action is a new upcoming movie by BrerDanielMovie93 and Tigerman531. It appears on Google Drive in 5-26-14 (Memorial Day). Plot Tired of playing second banana to Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck demands his own cartoon from Warner Bros., but is promptly fired by the "Vice-President of Comedy", Kate Houghton. Security guard and aspiring stuntman, DJ Drake is asked to escort Daffy off the studio lot, but the ensuing chase leads to the Batmobile demolishing the studio water tower, causing DJ to also get fired in the process. He returns home with Daffy hitching a ride, where he receives a message from his father, action film star, Damian Drake, who is actually a secret agent. Damian instructs his son to travel to Las Vegas, find his associate, Dusty Tails, and find a mystical diamond called the "blue monkey" diamond, before he is shortly thereafter captured by the Acme Corporation, led by the childish Mr. Chairman. DJ and Daffy head for Vegas. Meanwhile, Bugs' routines fall apart without Daffy, so Kate Houghton is forced to find and rehire Daffy or face being terminated herself. Bugs informs Kate of the situation, so they head to DJ's home where they find Damian's spy car, and use it pursue DJ and Daffy. In Las Vegas, DJ and Daffy meet Dusty in a casino owned by Yosemite Sam, who happens to be an operative of the Acme Corporation. Dusty gives them a strange playing card, which is a clue to finding the diamond. Sam and his henchmen attempt to kill them and take the card, but they manage to elude him and flee in the spy car with Bugs and Kate. The spy car, which can also fly, crashes in the Nevada desert. As they traverse the desert, Wile E. Coyote tries to stop them, but fails miserably like he always does. The group eventually stumbles upon Area 52, run by a woman called 'mother', who informs them of the situation. She plays a video recording, which reveals that the Blue Monkey has the power to devolve humans into monkeys and evolve them back again. Acme intends on using the blue monkey on all of mankind to manufacture their products, and then turn them back to purchase them. Marvin the Martian, who was imprisoned in the facility, escapes and leads a group of fellow alien inmates to obtain the playing card, but the heroes escape. Seeing that the card has Mona Lisa's face on it, the group conclude they must view the painting in the Louvre, located in Paris. At the Louvre, they discover that the card contains a viewing window, and looking through it, the window reveals that the Mona Lisa has a map of Africa hidden beneath. Elmer Fudd appears, who is also an Acme operative, and chases Bugs and Daffy through the gallery for the card whilst Kate is kidnapped by Mr. Chairman's bodyguard, Mr. Smith, to obtain a photo of the African map with help of Beaky Buzzard. DJ rescues Kate and Elmer is disintegrated by Bugs after jumping out of a pointillism artwork. Bugs and Daffy reunite with DJ and Kate, and they leave Paris. DJ, Kate, Bugs, and Daffy travel to Africa, meeting Granny, Sylvester, and Tweety, who escort them to the ruins of a jungle temple where they find the blue monkey. However, Granny and company reveal themselves to be Mr. Chairman, Smith, and the Tasmanian Devil in disguise. Mr. Chairman uses a disintegration gun to transport himself and the heroes to the Acme headquarters where he forces DJ to give him the diamond, when Damian is revealed to be his prisoner, but goes back on his word to release him. Marvin is sent to place the blue monkey on an Acme satellite which will emit an energy beam around the world to turn everyone, except Mr. Chairman, into monkeys. DJ and Kate rescue Damian from a death trap, whilst Bugs and Daffy pursue Marvin into space. Bugs is incapacitated, prompting Daffy to become Duck Dodgers, in order to destroy the blue monkey. In a hint of irony, the transforming energy beam only strikes Mr. Chairman, turning him into a monkey. Bugs and Daffy return to Earth, where Daffy discovers the whole adventure was staged to make a film. However, Bugs promises Daffy they will be equal partners, but just as Daffy's luck seems to be improving, he is flattened by the Looney Tunes iris, where Porky Pig attempts to close the film with "That's all folks!" only for the studio to shut down before he can finish, and he tells the audience to go home. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito Revolto guest starring in this film. *Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Goldar are working for The Chairman of ACME in this film. *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers make a cameo during the eighth part of this film. *This film marks the first debut of Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove and Zhane from Power Rangers in Space. *Four special characters were mentioned in this film. (Sora, Jaden Yuki, Jeffrey Dragonheart and Xion.) *Jafar is mentioned twice in this film, one time by Rita Repulsa during the first ACME scene and another time by Genie when he turns his face into Jafar's face. *This film reveals that Tigger and Skipper already know Damian Drake. *In one scene of the movie, Tigger mentions Batman's name though he appears in the real film. *During the battle scene, Jennifer Saunders's version of the song Holding Out for a Hero (taken from Shrek 2) is featured. *The end credits songs for this film are Shake Your Coconuts performed by Junior Senior and the end credits music from Who Framed Roger Rabbit composed by Alan Silvestri. *Winnie the Pooh and his friends first faced Lord Zedd in the Walt Disney World version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *The main reason why Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private are guest starring in this, is because King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Makunga were the only ''Madagascar characters in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'', while Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria will guest star in Bloom's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *This film takes place after Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove (which explains Ash and his friends already knowing Kronk), Sora's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers in Space (which both explain Donald Duck and Goofy first met Zhane and faced Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Goldar). *Both the first three Pokémon films and Looney Tunes: Back in Action were released by Warner Bros. *''Piglet's Big Movie'', Pokémon Heroes, and Looney Tunes: Back in Action were released in 2003. *Unlike LionKingRulezAgain1's film Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, The Tigger Movie, The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, Winnie the Pooh, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, the Pokemon films 1, 2, 3, and 5, Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns, Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, The Prince and the Pauper, Runaway Brain, and Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers and PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, Piglet's Big Movie, Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving, Winnie the Pooh: Springtime With Roo, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, Pokemon 4Ever, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Madagascar, and A Goofy Movie. Links Part 1: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEONjQ5UjhQVzBzVVU/edit Part 2: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOTG9QbEtjQXUyT1U/edit Part 3: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOMXJjdkstcEEwRlk/edit Part 4: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOWmY3RWdselZVNG8/edit Part 5: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOY2FaNEFDbWhzNU0/edit Part 6: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOcnNkNklQYkZlSjQ/edit Part 7: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOcHg5QXY5VzQxZUE/edit Part 8: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEONzZlbUJBVW1NVHM/edit Part 9/Credits: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7mSo0UN1fEOcjBHQ0h2endKVU0/edit Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Mystery films Category:Tigerman531 Category:Films dedicated to Jerry Goldsmith Category:Spy films